


Heart to Heart

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [114]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snow is reluctant about accepting Hook and Emma and to try and win her over Killian offers to babysit Neal while she and Charming go out. They come home after a night out to find Killian, Emma, Henry and Neal curled up together asleep on the couch and after seeing them together Snow has a bit of a change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

When Emma got together with Killian she felt like she was floating on a cloud. She had rarely let herself feel so happy when she was in a relationship. After all the times she had gotten hurt and betrayed, she really shouldn’t have been so ready to open her heart up to him.

But Emma was just _tired_. She was tired of having to be so closed up all the time and still feeling that small pang of pain whenever she saw other happy couples. She was tired of being alone and not having someone by her side. And Killian had never given her any reason not to trust him. The worst he had probably done was left her in Rumplestilskin’s old prison while in the Enchanted Forest. And even that was only because she had betrayed him and left him at the beanstalk. He had been by her side on multiple occasions and always helped her out, even if he hadn’t needed to. So she decided to let him in; and so far she hadn’t regretted it one bit.

Henry had been more than happy with the news. He had come to care a lot for Killian, especially since Killian had spent so much time with him while the rest of them were after Zelena, and truly bonded with him, even though he could have just simply babysat him. The two of them were becoming a tightly knit pair, and Emma loved watching the two of them together.

Her father wanted to be angry and wanted to be furious that the two of them together; she could see it in his eyes. He wanted to be the protective father. But she could see the conflict in his eyes. She could see that he knew that Killian cared for her. He also happened to remember a certain talk with Charles and Emma secretly believed that it was the final contributing factor to letting her father accept Killian with open arms.

But her mother on the other hand hated it. She believed that Emma was settling; that Neal was her True Love and now that he was dead she just wanted to have someone with her. She believed that Emma somewhat threw away her chance at happiness and that she would never have the proper family she deserved with Neal and Henry. Her parents didn’t know the entire truth about what happened with Neal mainly because before she didn’t want to talk about it, and now it didn’t seem relevant. She tried to convince her mother that she was happy, and no matter what Killian tried to prove his worth, Snow couldn’t see past the fact that he was a pirate.

So Killian came up with an idea. He and Emma look after her brother Neal for a night while Snow and David went out on some much needed alone time. Snow hated the idea. She had never left Neal alone with anyone other than David and she couldn’t fathom leaving him alone for an entire evening. But with a lot of persuasion from David and convincing by Emma, she reluctantly agreed to the idea.

The evening had gone by smoothly with Neal only crying a few times. Henry had come by as well and between the three of them they had found a way to keep Neal occupied. But by the end of the day they were all exhausted. The four of them had collapsed on the couch with Killian cradling Neal and both Emma and Henry cuddled against him. They had all fallen asleep like that, and Emma only woke up when her parents made their way back inside.

She carefully got up as to not wake up anyone else. Her mother was staring at the scene trying to figure out what to feel. Emma decided it was time to have a talk with her mother once and for all. She gestured for them all go to the kitchen so they could talk. Her father went over to where Killian was to take Neal so he could put him to bed.

“Mom, we need to talk,” Emma said as she sat down at her parent’s table.  

Snow sighed but sat down anyway.

“I know you want to believe that Neal and I were a perfect fairy tale couple. He was my first love and we had a child together. But that doesn’t mean anything, not anymore. Mom, Neal didn’t just leave me; he abandoned me. He was a thief, just like I was. We went around the country stealing things to survive. But then there were wanted posters out for him because of some expensive watches he stole. I went to the lockers that he stashed them in because he couldn’t go himself. I gave him all the watches but the one he gave me, and we were supposed to meet up. But he called in a tip and got me arrested. He **LEFT** me because he was afraid that his father would find him when the curse was eventually broken. Even when he found out, he didn’t want to come back because he cared more about not seeing his father than he did about me. When we met eventually, we weren’t the same people anymore. We changed. Even if we were still alive we would eventually have reached the conclusion that we shouldn’t be together,” Emma said before taking a deep breath.

“Mom, I need you to accept Killian. He has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. No one has ever fought for me as much as he has. No one has cared enough to get past my walls. And no one has ever wanted to. I don’t love him yet, but I can see myself falling for him and having a life with him. And the two of us are going to be together whether you like it or not. I get it that your life was an actual fairy tale where you met David and fell in love with him. But it doesn’t always work like that. And you need to accept that. Dad has, and Henry has. But if you can’t then it’s entirely your problem. I won’t change who I am because you don’t accept it,” Emma finished.

Snow met her eyes, “I’m sorry, Emma. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. I never imagined that when I found you again that you would have been so hurt in life. I hoped that a nice family would have found and raised you, but it didn’t happen. So when you came across Neal again I wanted you to have a piece of the happiness you once had back. I was so caught up in trying to make you happy that I didn’t realise you already found it on your own. I’m sorry for trying to push you towards something that wouldn’t have made you happy. The truth is, Killian is amazing for you. With him you’ve already let down so many of your walls. So if he makes you happy, then I’ll accept it, and I’ll make him feel welcome. But keep in mind that if he hurts you, then I will make him feel miserable for ever doing so.”

Emma stood and pulled her mother into a hug, “Thank you,” she said softly.

Snow smiled as she brushed her daughter’s hair out of her face, “I love you, Emma. What do you say that you and Killian spend the night in your old room? It’s late already and Killian’s fast asleep.”

Emma nodded. She made her way back to the living room and woke up her boyfriend and told him about the plans for the night. While she hated that she had to tell her mother about Neal, she knew it was the right thing. She felt closer with her mother than she had in a long time, and it made her smile. Yes, it was weird having parents the same age as you, but for one of the first times, she felt herself feel like she could treat them as her actual parents, and not merely friends.


End file.
